tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Cranky
Cranky Cranky is a grumpy dockyard crane. Bio Cranky bullied Thomas and Percy by delaying their loads and calling them "bugs". He later got his comeuppance after a tramp steamer crashed into him and had to be rescued by the two tank engines. Afterwards, he promised never to insult them. However, he still teases the engines, such as when Percy complained that there was too much work and when Henry arrived at the Docks in a barge full of fish. Despite his lack of sleep, Cranky works very hard. But his working attitude makes the engines cross whenever they think that Cranky is too slow - as a result of their insults, Cranky can cause accidents. Although he is naturally grumpy, Cranky has shown that he has a kind side too. Once he helped Thomas out of trouble when he and Percy were playing "Hide and Peep" by finding Percy in the dry dock. He has befriended a seagull that often visits him and has named it, rather fittingly, Seagull. Cranky is not fond of all animals though and is shown to have a fear of elephants. Cranky has an intense dislike for Salty's stories and Charlie's jokes. According to one of Salty's tales, Cranky is "the Monster of Brendam". In the seventeenth season, Cranky needed some help, so Kevin was sent to help him. However, Cranky refused the help, leading Kevin to fall into the sea. Cranky rescues Kevin, and apologises for being so mean. He later calls Charlie silly when he tells him about the elephant on the line, and warns Thomas about the icy tracks. In Tale of the Brave, Cranky attempts to stop a boat that has Percy and Gator on board, which causes himself to break. Persona The reason Cranky is so grumpy because he is kept working day and night without rest. Cranky loves teasing the engines and has an intense dislike for Salty's stories. Livery Cranky is painted olive with black and brown pulleys amongst his mechanism and two work plates on each side that read "CRANKY". Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; thirteenth season onwards) * Glenn Wrage (US; thirteenth season onwards) * Hisao Egawa (Japan; fifth - eighth seasons) * Takaya Kuroda (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; thirteenth - sixteenth seasons) * Simen Sand (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards, barring the sixteenth season) * Walter Wigand (Germany) * Klaudiusz Kaufmann (Poland) * Octavio Rojas (Mexico; thirteen season onwards) Trivia * Cranky can be dismantled and moved to different locations, despite it never being shown. * Before the script cut, Cranky was to have a much larger role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * One of Cranky's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Cranky's ladder seemingly leads to nothing, and no door has even been seen - it is unknown how his crew is able to enter him. Furthermore, he has never been seen with a crew. * Since the sixth season, Cranky has two metal strips holding up his crane arm, replacing the two chains present in the fifth season. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and deluxe versions; deluxe discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (regular and remote control; remote control discontinued) * Bachmann * Trading Cards (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * My First Thomas * Brio (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic; Japan only) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Collectible Railway Gallery File:CrankyBugs7.jpg File:CrankyBugs28.png File:CrankyBugs13.jpg File:CrankyBugs20.jpg|Cranky on his side File:Cranky.jpg File:HorridLorry2.png|Cranky and Percy File:HorridLorry35.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy18.jpg File:SomethingintheAir19.jpg|Cranky and Henry File:SomethingintheAir70.png File:NoSleepforCranky.PNG|Cranky in the sixth season File:ThomasandtheJetEngine6.jpg|Cranky and the jet engine File:ThomasandtheJetEngine8.jpg File:Edward'sBrassBand4.png|Cranky in the seventh season File:Fish(Season8)58.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole67.png File:ThomasandtheStatue8.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff21.png File:HideandPeep3.jpg File:HideandPeep35.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery198.png|Cranky in The Great Discovery File:CreakyCranky10.png|Cranky in CGI File:CreakyCranky53.png File:MistyIslandRescue322.png|Cranky in Misty Island Rescue File:Thomas'CrazyDay14.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay23.png File:DayoftheDiesels72.png|Cranky in Day of the Diesels File:Percy'sNewFriends11.png|Cranky with his friend, Seagull File:BlueMountainMystery309.png|Cranky in Blue Mountain Mystery File:SodorSurpriseDay30.png File:KingoftheRailway451.png|Cranky in King of the Railway File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend27.png File:AwayFromtheSea59.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine103.png File:FlatbedsofFear68.png File:ThomasandCrankypromo.jpg|Cranky and Thomas File:CrankyJapanese.jpg File:CrankyCGIhead-onpromo.png|CGI promo File:CGICrankyIllustration.jpg File:Jack,Thomas,Cranky,TigerMothandLorry1.png|Jack, Thomas, Cranky, Tiger Moth and a green Lorry File:Thomasvideogame.jpg File:Thomasvideogame.png CrankyBugs65.png|Cranky in the rain Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLCranky.jpg|ERTL File:TOMYCrankyattheDocks.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterCrankyandBulstrode.jpg|TrackMaster Cranky and Bulstrode set File:TrackMasterFlynnandCrankytotheRescueset.jpg|TrackMaster Flynn and Cranky to the Rescue set File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayCranky.jpg|Wooden Railway File:BrioCranky.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongCranky.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayCranky.jpg|Take-n-Play play set File:BachmannCranky.jpg|Bachmann File:LegoCranky.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksCrankyandSalty.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MyFirstCranky.jpg|My First Thomas File:CollectibleRailwaySalty&Cranky'sCargoDrop.jpg|Collectible Railway File:Wind-upCranky.jpg|Wind-Up File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCranky.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Cranky2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:North Western Railway Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Cranes